Reflections
by MidniteBleuCrusader
Summary: Yuna reflects on her battles in the Den of Woe, especially the one against Rikku. YunaRikku One Shot. Please R&R, no flames please.


Reflections 

By R2K2J

Summary: Yuna reflects on her battles in the Den of Woe, especially the one against Rikku. YunaRikku One Shot.

Disclaimer: Stab me in the back and call me Horatio. I do not own Final Fantasy X-2!

Warning: First FFX2 fic woohoo for me. It may turn bad.

A/N: I'm thinking on making Rikku evil. But I need someone to tell me if it's possible to have one pyrefly still inside a person's body.

Key: -

"…" – Speaking

'Italic' – Thinking "Italic" – Al Bhed 

**0**

Den of Woe - Flashback 

"Rikku! Snap out of it!" Yuna kept screaming, but the pyreflies overwhelmed her teammate, so she couldn't here her pleads. Paine was still wasn't fully overwhelmed by the pyreflies yet.

The possessed Rikku attacked Yuna with her blades, lashing out at her with full force. Yuna did her best to not get hit. She drew her guns, and fired at her. Shot after shot, Rikku just dodged it. The High Summoner had to do something in order to defeat her and not kill her.

Rikku, however, had other plans for Yuna. First, she used her speed and agility to get close to Yuna. Then she started to give Yuna a lot of problems by attacking her. As a thief, it was wise to be fast. Her attacks were quick. She used her blades to strike. Yuna dodged her strikes at every time. But a follow-up impromptu front dropkick so Yuna flying and landing back-first on the ground. She quickly got up. Then she took out her second gun and started to fire a barrage of bullets at her. Each shot connected, but Rikku only staggered. Yuna was amazed at that. This Rikku seemed nearly impossible to defeat.

Rikku responded with her agility and strength again. She punched at Yuna. She blocked it but couldn't block the knee strike following that. The shot caused her to fall and clench her stomach. Blood was dripping from her mouth. While she was down, Rikku tried to finish her off by using her blades to stab her in the heart. Yuna saw the attack and rolled to avoid it. She got back up, but the pain in her stomach caused her to stay on one knee. There was a momentary stare-down. It was then broken when Yuna retreated to one of the pillars.

**0**

Breathing hard, she needed to think up of a plan. "There's nothing I can do… how do I beat her?" she whispered to herself. Soon, she heard footsteps. _'Great. She's looking for me.'_ She peeked to the right. No sign of Rikku. She peeked the other side. Rikku's there. She needed precision, timing and stealth to try and catch her by surprise. She reloaded the gun and she turned from her position. She pointed the gun at nothing but air. Rikku was gone.

"What the…?" She didn't know Rikku was behind her. Yuna turned to see Rikku, and then she disappeared again. She saw something on the ground. A grenade, without the pin. Her eyes widened. She ran like hell for cover, but it exploded before she found any. She dived to avoid any debris. She was half-conscious. Her gun flew in one direction. And, lo and behold, Rikku was there. She picked up the gun, looked at it, and fired shots at Yuna but none hitting her, and then throwing it aside.

Yuna had to find a way to beat Rikku. A short stare down ensued. Then, she actually taunted Rikku to attack. "Come on Rikku! You know you want to kill me!" She shouted, spreading her arms wide. Yuna's taunt worked. All she needed to do was to make Rikku attack her. She did just that. She wielded her blades again and using her speed and agility again, moved from her position. She homed in on Yuna with the blades.

Rikku was falling into Yuna's trap.

_'Come on… that's it… closer.'_ There was no room for error. As soon as Rikku got close, she would have to fire a shot at her. The moment came at least five feet away from her. The instant the moment was right, she took the gun and fired at her. One shot, into the stomach. That very same time, Rikku was allowed to attack. But she fell, down to one knee, and then flat on the ground.

"That… was close." She said, as part of her skin tore, revealing new cuts from the attacker's blades. Her wounds were now worst than ever. Rikku's down and out.

**0**

Airship Celsius - Present 

"Yunie… hello… Earth to Yuna!" Rikku yelled. The Summoner got out of the bed in the cabin. She had been dreaming.

"Rikku…"

"Finally! You decide to wake up. We were starting to think you were in a coma or something." She said, ecstatic. She sat on the bed with her.

"Don't say that. I fell asleep, that's all."

"Hey, don't worry. I was only kidding." She said. Then she looked down at the floor. "Yunie… remember when we fought at the Den of Woe…" Yuna looked at her. She had been dreaming the same thing.

"Don't worry. That didn't change anything. No matter which side you are, you're still my cousin. Unless, of course…" Rikku looked at the Summoner.

"Yeah, you're right." She got off the bed. "Even if I did betray you, there's nothing to kill you over. Well…"

"Well… what?"

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." She brought her lips close to Yuna's face, and unexpectedly gave a peck on her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Saving me." When Rikku started walking off, Yuna grabbed her arm.

"Is that all I get?" She said, before pulling Rikku close and kissed her. The passionate kiss only lasted for a few seconds. "I love you, Rikku." She told her, clearly.

"It took you that long to finally say that? I love you too, Yunie." Yuna released her. She walked down the stairs and out the doors.

At that moment, Yuna pulled out her gun and said, "You did NOT see that, Barkeep!" The Hypello just waved his hands around.

**0**

**The End**

**0**

A/N: Please be reminded that this is my first fic, so no flames please!


End file.
